


Switch

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah switches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbit_eluned](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hobbit_eluned).



"On your back."

"What? Why?"

"I said, on your _back_, Elijah."

Dom's eyes were steely and cold. For the first time, Elijah was frightened of him.

"That's it… now spread your legs, baby," Dom cooed, sliding two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them until Elijah was whimpering and splayed out like a whore. "There you go… see? Not so hard," Dom smirked.

Elijah moaned and then growled, arching and hissing like a she-cat as Dom's fingers invaded him. "Look at you switch, baby. You're doing beautifully," the older man purred.

Elijah just groaned, gasped, and fell back against the pillows.

Dom smiled.


End file.
